


An Elder Sky Eater Series: Fallen Alduin

by AD Aldous Dragon (AD_Aldous_Dragon)



Series: An Elder World Eater Series [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AD_Aldous_Dragon/pseuds/AD%20Aldous%20Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover between Soul Eater and Elder Scrolls. Alduin, the Nordic Dragon God of Destruction, has been banished and thrown out of his world, Nirn, for perpetrating the Skyrim crisis. Stripped of his draconic form, Thu'um, as well as his immortality, the young god plummets towards the other world known as Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling

_There's never two of anything._

 

* * *

"And so a sentence must be passed. For your crimes and your humiliation of the gods, my son, you will be banished to the beyond, powerless and stripped of your Thu'um." At the order of this powerful resounding voice, the stage of judgement that the black-scaled dragon stood on begun to tremble erratically. His tattered burned wings, riddled with mortal arrows, shivering in fear, the one being judged, a black scaled dragon, watched as the ground he was standing on began to disappear bit by bit.

Eventually he found himself standing on a nothing more than a piece of land no larger than his body and its foundation narrowed further down, ending in an extremely thin tip precariously balancing below on a spike. He desperately tried to curl up his massive body in a desperate attempt to stay on the piece of land. Blood from his multiple wounds flowed down in streams and fell over the edge, descending into what looked like a bottomless pit, filled with murderous black. For a moment, the dragon looked over the edge and he witnessed the dark pit slowly rising towards him and realised that in reality, the land he was standing on was beginning to descend into the pit, intending to bring him down as well. To escape that fate, the dragon begun to beat his wings to fly, only to be stopped by excrutiating bolts of plasma just wrecking through his nerves.

"ARGGHHHHH!" With incredible torturous pain, the dragon felt his wings began to burn away flake by flake. His night-black eyes widened in shock when his whole body followed suit, much like his dragon comrades when they are destroyed by the Dragonborn. However, unlike them, his body was not truly disintegrating into fleshless bones. It was reforming itself. In the midst of the panic-induced confusion, the black dragon stumbled to the edge and with a horrified roar, he fell into the darkness.

And begun his eternal descent.

At the way the fall was going, it felt like he was to fall for an eternity or two. His body spinning wildly and his voice screaming in its deep bass, the dense murk around him passed by in wispy shrieking globes, as the air smacked against his glowing weak skin. His increasingly smaller claws reaching out anywhere they could reach, the desperate dragon tried to find something to grab onto. There was nothing. Nothing in this infernal pit of screaming shadows.

As he plummeted down, he realized that he was now feeling less heavier. Glancing at his body, he immediately realized, with much appal, that it was beginning to shrink. He could even hear the sickening cracks of moving bones as his dragon form changed shape. "No….no…..no...NO!" The pain now reaching numbing levels, the transforming dragon gasped for air as he felt his strength ebbing away. His wings flapped in a second desperate try to take flight but soon they too were swallowed in the transforming glow. Even his voice, as it cried in failing defiance, was losing its draconic deepness, becoming more high-pitched.

This is it. He had ventured forth to bring matters into his own hands. And now look what he gets in return. Closing his eyes, the once-a-dragon ended his useless attempts to fly and allowed his transforming body to go limp. "Damn it…" He lamented in sad anger. "Damn it! DAMN ITTTTT!!!!!"

As he kept on cursing and lamenting on his failure, the endless fall through the midnight air continued on and on. And ended.

"OOOOFFFFFFF!" As his body finally hit ground for the first time in what had felt like a billion years or so, the wind was knocked out of him by the massive impact. His muscles aching like crap and his heart beating as if it was on steroids, he struggled to get up in the crater that his meteor of a falling body had created in the sand. Said sand was also in the air, blurring his vision in a stinging mist of airborne grains. Trying to get out, he tried to flap his wings. "What?" Instead of the familiar draft of gales and the feel of flight, he felt the unusual wild movement of stubs - arms. And when he tried to get to his feet, he felt unable to support himself from his usual bent-knee position. And when he tried to get into his main four-legged position, his spine refuse to comply and he was forced to straighten his back. In fact, his legs had now become longer in proportion with his body. What has happened to him?

As he looked at his hands, the usual small black palm with large fingers that had skin between them for flight were now replaced by pale palms with simple stubby fingers, much smaller compared to his original hands. And his feet, instead of the scaley sharp claws that has assisted him time and again in battle, were ugly mammal feet, with atrocious nails that had replaced his talons that had scooped up a warrior many a times. He found himself having a pale smooth chest that had none of his black mighty scales, just like the rest of his body.

As he flexed his new fingers, a motion unusual to him, realization came and disbelief and agony washed over him.

He was human.

As his mind went over everything that had happened, disbelief turned into anger and agony brought forth rage. "DAMN YOU, DOVAHKIN!" He roared towards the sky and beyond but for once, they didn't respond to him. His shout, his Thu'um, was gone too.

"Shit!" His new smallish legs gave way and he fell onto the ground, tears for the first time forming in his eyes, falling down his now awkward and unnaturally smooth face. As they trailed over a scar of battle on his left chin, he felt a sting of pain and once again was devastated by this new vulnerability. There were no scales, shouts, powers, strength, nothing to protect himself with.

Had he continued on like this, he could have drowned in a sea of self-pity. However, just as he was on the berge of breaking down, the ex-dragon remembered who he is.

Alduin, first-born of Akatosh. Skyrim God of Time. Nordic God of Destruction. Black Leader of the Dragons. World Eater.

Bearing all those names on his back, Alduin realised that someone like him should not give up so easily. To give up now was to reject his god status and all those names. Instead, he must stand back up onto his own unfortunately two feet and get back. So he can't. Just. Give. Up. 

At this fervent mental reminder, he reprimanded himself for nearly lying down to whine. Getting up slowly, he began to wipe away the tears, a task much easier with his new ungraceful arms. "I swear!" He shouted at the sky again. "I will get back up there, Dad! Even if I had to claw my way up!"

Filled with this new determination, the black dragon of Time, known as Alduin, looked to the distance. A large city was nearby. "Whiterun? Solitude? Riften?" Alduin asked himself as he began to trudge his way expectantly to the city. But as he got closer, he realized almost immediately that he wasn't even in Skyrim, nor was he in Tamriel.

Nor was he in Nirn.

It was a city, no doubt about it. But one he had never known before. It was a city that followed a cone pattern, with its most important building at the highest point. A long flight of stairs led up to it and Alduin looked more closely at the top-most building. It was huge, far bigger than any stronghold that he has seen before. Most distinctive of all, the front of that building was shaped in a large skull. The skull was flanked by two others and two giant lit candle that seemed to have been there for generations, yet remaining completely unburned by the orange flames that stood timelessly on their tips.

Right behind these skulls was a castle like structure, which was for some reason perfectly symmetrical. "What in Chaos…..?" Alduin looked up to the sky, which is bluer than any sky he has ever seen in Skyrim. Even the sun is different. Unlike the normal fiery fireball he knew, the sun had a distinct star-shape and was fitted with eyes and a mouth that seemed to be mocking him. "Go away!" He shouted at it but to no avail. His Thu'um was gone. That was a fact.

"You got to be kidding me…" Alduin sighed as he began to sweat. The temperature here was much warmer than in Skyrim, where there were mountains of ice and snow. Here, he was in a vast desert.

As he neared the city, he saw a skeleton nearby. "Mind if I take that?" Alduin looted the skeleton of its belongings, desperately needing some clothes to cover his naked body. Wearing the clothes, a white shirt in a black trench coat and a matching jeans, Alduin felt the fabric scratch against his new sensitive mortal skin. "Damn human senses…" He glanced towards the now bare skeleton and found an unusual weapon inside its hands.

Whatever the thing was, it had the shape of the English letter L and at the right angle it had a small extension within a small ring, just nice that his finger can rest on it. He looked over it and noticed a little hole at the end of the long-part of the L. In fact, it was extremely similar to what the particular mortals known as the Dawnguard refer to as a crossbow. considerably smaller and it didn't have the usual string-and-bow attachment to it. Furthermore, instead of the usual hardwood most crossbows were made of, this one, crossbow or not, was entirely made out of metal. He grabbed the top of the weapon and he could pull it back. "Mortals these days come up with pathetic-looking weapons….." He groaned as he put it in a unusual-shaped pouch that came with the clothes. The pouch surprisingly had holes and its inner shape was identical to the weapon. Little did he know what he had was a handgun and its holster.

"Now that looks interesting…." His eyes noticed a glowing bloody red orb that floated just above the skeleton. It had a moving flame-like aura that flowed somewhat like a seaweed. "What are you?" Alduin murmured to the orb as he bent down to take it. Grabbing the fist-sized sphere, Alduin admired the orb's unusual aura for a few short moments before stuffing it into his pocket. Realizing he was taking too much time under the laughing desert sun, Alduin hurried on as he continued towards the city.

 

* * *

After what had seemed to be a very long trek through a merciless desert, Alduin finally found himself at what seems to be a long road that was supported by large concrete archs as the road surprisingly rose up from the ground like a bridge and led to the city's main entrance, which was also decorated by menacing skulls. Taking his steps up what he could not identify as a highway, Alduin noted the unusual flatness of the black-coloured rock -tar- beneath his feet, as well as the weird white stripes that lined the road -street signs. Where the hell is he?

It did not help his confusion when a sudden loud blare sounded behind him and Alduin turned around only to quickly dodge to the right and out of the way of a metallic beast. It was the most artificial thing he had ever seen, running on one pair of rimmed wheels that were attached beneath a large metallic frame that pulled along a massive container, which in turn had three pairs of similar wheels. In truth, when he first saw the wheels, the first thing he thought was Nirn's horse-carriages, but there was no way horse-carriages were made out of pure-metal, were at least 4 metres high, had a giant metal face with a wide glass forehead and small glass eyes and finally were not even using horses in the first place. What in Nirn is that thing? Of course, what Alduin saw was what most of us could be able to identify as a container truck.

"Don't stand in the middle of the road!!" Alduin's onyx black eyes widened even further, at the sudden appearance of a mortal human popping out from one of the windows at the side of that behemoth. What was even stranger was when the human suddenly showed his middle finger to him as the truck drove off ahead to the city entrance. Somehow, that rude mortal had probably meant to insult him even more, but Alduin simply could not understand how showing off one's middle finger meant an insult. Most probably, that man was just simply a coward to show such a meaningless gesture. If that man wanted a fight, he should have just get off that clumsy thing of his and come at him. Instead, like every other human, that ruffian was too timid to brawl. Shaking his head with a mocking chuckle at mortal weakness, Alduin decided to ignore the coward's warning and kept on walking in the middle of the road.

It did not take long for Alduin to enter the city as he simply waltzed past the entrance checkpoint in the shadows cast by the inside of the gargantuan skull that was now over his head, posing as a roof over the checkpoints. In a major stroke of luck that Alduin was not aware of, his clothes blended seamlessly into the shadows like as if they belonged in there. As a result, the young man was nigh invisible within the darkness and hence the officers that manned the station, who worked tirelessly between checking passports to scanning vehicles, completely missed the black-clothed boy that brashly bypassed the automatic barrier. By the time any of them thought he saw something, Alduin had long entered into the entrance square that then branched into many other directions into a labyrinthine mess of paths that would comb through every bend of the city. Thankfully though, the path just straight ahead of him and leading directly to the city's centre, already in view, led straight towards a wide flight of many stairs that led up towards the building at the top, his main destination. Grudgingly weaving his way through the throngs of people passing through the area. In his single-mindedness, Alduin paid very little to the Victorian-styled buildings, neither did he bother to check why humans around him seems to be having an unusual fashion sense. Instead, he simply focused entirely on the path ahead and mindlessly began to follow it. 

But as he walked and walked, Alduin begin to feel something strange. It was poking in the back of his mind ever since he had entered the city and as he got deeper, the unusual sensation intensified. It was as if he was supposed to be expecting something from human cities.  And that something was missing from this particular city. Something he had thought was typical of human cities. There was no stench. 

In Skyrim, when he visited the cities, each would be filled to the brim with the stench of conflict, betrayal, destruction and ignorance. It was part of the ridiculous human nature to always bury themselves into such things and refuse most stubbornly to pull themselves out. It made Alduin mad to ever get close to a single human hold. But here...here was different. Indeed these are most definitely humans, with their always clunky body shapes and ungainly posture. Yet as these mortals walked by to and fro, their faces were unusually fresh, free of the dirt that mired the faces of those at Nirn, and the sword-wielding glares of hostility and conflict seem almost non-existent here. Some even had smiles that might never end and others were laughing as they chatted away with what most incredibly seemed to be their friends.

"Impossible…." Alduin muttered under his held breath. Humans, mortals, are actually not fighting each other? While of course, humans don't usually fight each other outright in public unless there is war, but there were hints that this was not to the case. Instead, it seemed more like the mortals seem to have found a state of cooperation and cohesion. But once again, Alduin could not believe that. Cooperation? Cohesion? Surely something as dreadful as mankind could never ever excel in diplomacy. Maybe his transformation has made him lose that sense. Now that probably made more sense. "Calm down." Alduin murmured to himself in a low voice. "I'm in a different world, in a different body, in different circumstances. Of course, things will get funny." Assured, Alduin decided to ignore anything else as he continued towards his goal.

Then a girl's wrathful voice rang through the air.

"SOULLL!" All of a sudden, the shattering of glass resounded above Alduin, much to his shock. Curious, Alduin instinctively looked up at the source noise overhead, just as a shadow was being cast over him. "Wha..?"

Bang! In a single instant, Alduin found his vision filled with the dirty ground as he got body-slammed by a white-haired boy with unusually sharp teeth falling from above. This mortal was dressed in what Alduin could probably guess as sleepwear. "Urgh…..?" He moaned as the boy called Soul quickly got up and began to run away in the opposite direction Alduin had intended to go to. At the same time, Alduin remain prone while glass fragments from the window the mortal had jumped through scattered around him.

"Hey! Wait, damn it!" he called angrily to the boy but once he said that, he was run over into a cloud of dust by a roaring and seriously angry girl. She had her ashen brown hair tied in two small horse tails and she was dressed in a chef's apron over what looked like a uniform. Alduin watched from the ground, his body now aching from the stampede, as the girl furiously chased down the boy, brandishing something in her hands. "Is that…..a book…..?" Without any more time to think, Alduin's eyes widened at another shadow being cast over them

"YAHOOO!"Out of nowhere, Alduin's head got flattened into the ground again by a thick black boot. As he looked up with a shaking painful headache, he saw the girl being followed by an energetic laughing boy with blue spikey hair. Apparently a ninja, for he has wearing a black ninja top along with baggy white pants. "Curse you…" he moaned.

"Sorry sir…." Alduin was then taken by surprise as a fairly tall lady apologized to him while she ran past, this time chasing the young ninja speeding away. She had her black hair in a long single pony-tail and also seemed to follow the boy's dress-style, being in a brown kunoichi uniform. Before he could shout at them at all though, Alduin was filled with shock when he felt something impact his stomach.

"You are messing up the SYMMETRY of the road!" This time, Alduin, instead of getting stepped on, was kicked away by a enraged boy in a black tux. In his blurry spinning vision, all Alduin could really notice about the boy was that his hairstyle was unusual with three white bands on the left side of his contrasting black hair. "Ahahahaha!" "Geez, Kid. You could have been a bit more gentle." Mid-flight, Aldous spotted two girls in the same clothes. Red sleeveless sweater and a cowboy gig, along with a cow boy hat. One, who was laughing, had blue short-pants and blonde shoulder-length hair. The other, staring at the kicking boy with disapproval and arms folded together, had blue tight jeans and brown long hair that reached her shoulders and behind her back.

"This…world….is…unreal…." Alduin thought as he shot up into the air. After a brief moment of nostalgic air-time, reminding him much of his flight through Skyrim air as a dragon, the black-haired man landed surprisingly right where he wanted to be. The very doorstep of the large skull building. Whether it was a blessing in disguise or just simply a case of blessed with suck, Alduin did not care. Barely able to keep himself conscious and his muscles screaming at him in horrendous pain, Alduin tried to pull himself towards the building. But when a third and much larger shadow cast over his entire trembling body, Alduin stopped in horror.

"Now what do we have here?" A childish-sounding voice. Is it a kid?

"What?" Alduin's quivering head turned up for a look and then he gawked. Nope, it was the freakiest-looking person in the world.

The being was completely black, as if his entire body was simply constituted of black robes. Even worse, Alduin could swear in his fuzzy vision, the being's body-shape was totally a triangle, with the being standing on what seemed to be one small foot. As for his face, it was a contrastingly white mask in the shape of a skull. A very kiddy-looking skull-mask.

"Wazzup~!"

"Uh…" His slackening jaw dropping to the ground, Alduin gazed on in utter astonishment before proceeding to faint. Where the hell is he again?


	2. Chapter 2

"Wakey wakey…"

"Uh…huh?" His tired heavy eyelids sliding open as he woke up, Alduin stared blankly when he found the same kiddy skull-face in his field of view. For a few seconds, he stared on without a response, the cogs of his mind slowly turning in their lethargy. After a long period of silence and staring, his long-overdue instincts jumped in.

"Argh!" Alduin leaped back in fright, standing back up onto his two feet. After what he had experienced, this world, whatever world he was in, is much wackier than he had imagined. The metallic behemoth, the random laughing sun in the sky and the fashion that people around here seem to indulge themselves in. It all just felt so alien and furthermore, so impossible beyond belief. Not to mention that it was more dangerous. Just in the first chapter, he nearly lost his life.

I mean, getting fallen on top of your back by a white-haired kid could easily fracture your spine. And a girl trampling over you like a bull that has seen red should have further cracked his ribs. And then getting stepped on the HEAD by a ninja assasin's metal-soled boot should split his skull and pulverized his brain to a mush. Finally, getting kicked so hard such that he flew from the base level of this strange city right to the castle's doorstep at least as high as a decent hill. That should have blasted him into smithereens.

And what do you know, he's still alive.

In Nirn, you would get killed -no, disintegrated if you get ambushed upon by all those things. Yet, here, in this strange world, somehow Alduin's body could withstood all those, albeit with massive damage to it, a fact that made itself clear as Alduin gripped his abdomen which was flaring with mind-numbing pain.

Maybe he did not lose every single bit of his draconian attributes. Maybe some of his previous endurance and durability transferred onto this otherwise fragile human form. Whether he should rejoice or not, however, was not on Alduin's mind. The main thing he was mainly concerned was WHAT IN THE NAME OF NIRN IS THIS THING TALKING TO HIM?!

"WHO ARE YOU?" He asked the skull-face in a booming voice as he backed away, grunting simultaneously at the pain in his stomach.

"Me? Oh, I'm just the friendly guy next door called Death." The skull face surprisingly moved. Wait, a minute, MOVED! It's obviously a freaking mask pasted on to someone's face. But a normal mask would not be able to shift its look as if it was a genuine face.

Its black eye sockets even blinked. "That mask…face...whatever...It's like a human…" Alduin muttered as he pointed to it with a trembling finger. Death was a good head (if that thing is his head) taller than him and Alduin scanned the black being up and down. This time, he noticed that the figure was shaped like an upside-down black triangle, with its 'feet' a single black stump. Even creepier. What is he? A ghost? Wisp? Troll? In all his years on Nirn, Alduin has never seen anything

"You are Death?" Alduin thought as he scanned again. This dude is no way near as frightening as Arkay, God of Life and Death. "So what, I am dead?" Alduin asked. "And this is the underworld?" Observing around, Alduin found himself to be on a gray elevated platform that was in the center of a desert. Said desert seemed to be a complete sandy yellow -no surprise there- and it stretched all the way to the illusionary horizon without any visible end. Furthermore, several weird and disjointed crosses seem to be strewn across it. Behind him was a column of giant red arches, following a paved pavement that probably led to the what Alduin could assume to be entrance. The weird bit however was that entrance, which was a fairly ordinary looking door that stood on the ground in the middle of nowhere, without any form of support attaching to it. Not even a wall.

That however was not the strange thing about it. Alduin was not very shocked by it. In fact, he had seen that magic trick before. All the major gods and princes use it: make a door appear in the middle of nowhere and yet when you open it, you are able to go to somewhere totally different, as if an exit out of reality itself. The really unusual thing that was getting to him was the normal look of the door. Just a plain, timber door. The only thing that seemed to barely fit was the very kiddy-looking skull attached to it. Even then, nothing about the door seemed to allow it to be appropriate for its designation Alduin assumed as the entrance to the underworld. Now that he observed about it, everything about this place did not seem to fit Alduin's image of what is a place of Hell.

Not only that, despite being called Hell, this place is pretty free of torture equipment. Most definitely, if the Daedric princes were to see this, they would roll around laughing on their bellies at its harmless look, while probably causing earthquakes and plagues as they go. After that, they would probably get their interior designers and replace the desert with rivers of lava, as well running over the clear blue sky with a red storm. They'll probably also add black spikes and carnivorous plants before continuing to their bedrock-

"Underworld? No no, this is the DWMA, and now you are in my office."

Oh, okay. Well, so much for that line of thought.

...

...

...

...

OFFICE?!

THIS DESERT IS HIS OFFICE!?

"YOU WORK HERE?!"

All that Alduin received was a curt nod from the strange creature. Onto the Next question:

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS DWMA?"

"Death Weapon Meister Academy. Most surely I can assume you are a student here? I mean, I found this cute little Kishin Egg soul in your pocket."

Alduin's eyes widened, preplexed by the words 'Kishin Egg'. "Excuse me?" He growled as he crossed his arms with a grouchy huff, "I don't know what you are, 'Death'. But I most certainly do not have what you call a 'Kishin-"

All of a sudden, a black extension appeared from the figure and from it popped out a huge gloved white hand that had cubey fingers. The thing is Alduin expected this being to have some sort of hand, else he would not have been able to carry his body here in the first place. What irked him however was the way the hand just seemed to come into existence out of nothing but a black body, with said body not even losing a single bit of its original mass. "What the hell…" Alduin stepped back as the hand opened, revealing within its grasp the same red floating orb that he had taken from the skeleton back in the desert. Is that it?

"It's an average Kishin soul, nothing special, but it shows that you have killed a Demon before."

Alduin's mind was now overwhelmed. A flood of questions came into his head. "Wait a second here. You, Death, can interact with mortals? And set up an Academy? And that orb is a soul? And that mortals turn into that 'soul' rather than go into the underworld? And that this world is so freaking screwed-up that it is turning my mind into mush?" He directed the torrent of at the person introduced as Death, his mouth spluttering so fast that he could barely catch his tongue when Death replied.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." This Death seemed to overly lively as he danced to his answers of Yes. "As for your fifth question, this world? Young man, there is only one world where humans like you live."

Alduin felt a nerve twitch at his classification as a human. How dare he-

"And this world is Earth." This place is namedafter soil? What a bad name. Might as well call it dirt. Planet Dirt. I mean, who in the world calls their piece of rock a piece of rock?

"Well then, looks like it's my turn to ask. Are you a student here? Where's your weapon partner? And…." As the reversal of roles developed fully, Alduin could not help but feel mowed over by every single bulldozer of a question. For a moment, as he struggled to answer, Alduin silently wished in the back of his mind for something to just happen if it could stop him from needing to answer this creature's questions.

If only wishes were so simple.

"Shinigami-sama, we are here." "Got any sweet missions for us?"

Those voices. His ears perking up in recognition, Alduin spun about to the voices, knowing full well that he was not going to like what he will see. His tired body immediately froze up once he saw the two familiar figures walking through the column of arches and down the path. "You two….." It was the boy called Soul and the light brown-haired girl with a book. Both of them were in different clothes than before but Alduin, who never cared about fashion, barely noticed it. "Hey, who is this?" Soul gazed questioningly at him as they walked up to the platform.

"They obviously forgotten who I was." Alduin sighed as he exhaled, so that no one could hear him. As they neared him, he felt himself tense up. Clearly, he was not going to take chances to have another series of unfortunate events.

"Oh hi, Maka. Soul." Death greeted the duo, with what looked like a cheerful smile on his skull-face. "I'm was just in the middle of interrogating someone who had fallen out of the sky."

"Thanks to the two of you." Alduin whispered scornfully, inaudible to everyone. One part of him just urged him to pounce on them in rightful vengeance, another instructed him to embrace coolness and turn his back on them, ignoring those two like a badass. The most reasonable part of him however prevailed, and so Alduin stood there with his arms tense as they crossed, making him look unfriendly and cold but not outright hostile. At the same time, though, it made him seem as he disliked interruptions, which in fact, he did.

"Are we disturbing you?" The girl called Maka asked Death, who enthusiastically shook his head.

"No no, not at all, kids. Come on in. Like always, the more the merrier."

"Merrier? This Death is like Arkay high on drugs." Alduin sighed again as he stepped back from the crowd. A motion that was not unseen by Death, who cheerfully beckoned him to do the exact opposite.

"Hey, c'mon young man. There is no need to be afraid. Oh yes, pleasantries first. This is Maka Albarn-"

"Hi." The girl greeted with a cheerful smile, her hand hurriedly hiding her book behind her back. 'Don't worry. I already saw it...' Alduin thought, shaking his head with a sigh. However, at the same time, he wondered why the girl was waving the book around at the Soul mortal in the first place. Surely, in this world, where his body took so much punishment, the humans should have some sort of enhanced durability. It's not like that tiny little book in her hand could smash someone's head in or anything.

Damn, was he wrong.

"And here is….."

Death was about to introduce the one named Soul but before he could the boy himself suddenly interjected. "Name's Soul Eater. And I'm sure you have never met someone as cool as me, compared to that flat-chested girl over there and the kiddy-looking…"

Bang! In the blink of an surprised eye, Alduin see two giant indents suddenly appear in Soul's head. One was made by a familiar book, the other made by Death's giant hand. "Urrrgh…" Alduin watched in horror as Soul fell over, unconscious and bleeding from the same indents. Note, our dear readers, that while in an anime, where pools of blood in a funny scene would not have been taken seriously by anyone. Unfortunately for our little protagonist, his origin is from a Western game franchise where a pool of blood essentially meant you are dead. So for him:

**POOL OF BLOOD = BAD**

"DID YOU JUST-?!" Alduin was nearly about to yell in terror at the sudden murder in front of him but suddenly Maka interrupted him with a nonchalant statement.

"That Soul…" Maka had an angry mark on her head as she brandished the book dangerously over the prone body of Soul Eater.

"He sure has his short-comings…." Death had the same angry mark, his gloved hand positioned in an even more dangerous fashion over Soul's neck, as if it could come down like a big guilotine blade..

"Oh well. Sorry for the rude introduction." Death and Maka suddenly went back into some sinister mood of happiness again. Death asked on as if he did not just severely injure a person a moment ago. "So what's yours?"

Shocked by the sudden change in mood, Alduin gaped for a silent moment as the cogs in his mind struggled to keep up. When he got to his senses, he squinted his eyes at the two 'choppers' in a weird scrutinization and then glanced disconcertedly at the fallen Soul. Even right now, crimson blood was spilling generously out of his dented head like a mini-fountain. The sheer revelation that somehow the scene was supposed to look funny scared the heck out of Alduin even more. "Aren't you…..guys worried that he's bleeding….?" Alduin pointed out to them.

"Who's bleeding?" Maka gave an innocent look. Much too innocent.

"He...That...Don't...Ah, never mind…."Alduin shook his head in resignation. He knew for certain that he probably would get ignored if he asked about it again. Might as well just tell them his name. "I am Alduin, the….." Biting back his rash tongue, Alduin gave himself a mental slap. In this world Earth, his status as a God is nothing. It's not just that. Somewhere, deep down, he knew he was no longer said God anymore. That uncomfortable fact was something he tried to fervently reject, but at same time he could not help but get bothered by it. "Just Alduin." He stated in a monotone.

"Alduin? Is that so? So, you don't have or know your family name?" Death pressed on. Alduin felt a bit angry by this questioning. Questions and talking always had that kind of effect on him. For some reason, dialogue and conversing just don't seem to have much chemistry with him. They just put him off and leave him in an impatient and definitely bad mood. Especially when they are from mortals.

"Yes, it's just Alduin."

"Maka, do you know him?"

"Nope. I've never seen him before." 'Yes you have…You dumbass…' Alduin swore in his mind. 'You ran over me...' His trampled back ached as if in an affirmative response.

"Then, I guess I was wrong about my judgement of you as a student. Surely, I should have remembered you in the first place if you were. So I take it you are just a wanderer who just fell out from the sky?"

Contextually that judgement was partially wrong and at the same time it was technically. mostly correct. Alduin was a wanderer for a while but he was not just a wanderer. However, seeing that saying anything else could dreadfully prolong this conversation, Alduin simply nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Well, wanderers are usually not the type of people that we could accept. In fact, Death City checkpoints should have stopped you from getting in here. And right now, I am supposed to bring you back outside and remove you out of the city." Alduin quickly stopped a rising gasp a that statement. Being thrown out of the city into the desert would be a major inconvenience. It would- "But, since you have shown expertise in killing at least one Kishin Egg, along with your age, I, as the principal of this Academy, would love to have you as a student here. More specifically I think you would be extremely suitable for the EAT class."

Silence followed for a brief second as Alduin allowed the sudden invitation to sink in.

"Wait a minute!" Alduin gawked as he felt himself get extremely furious. "You haven't even asked me yet and you are making me join some stupid academy of yours! Why in the world do you think-"

BANG! At the very moment he was about to blurt out the rest of the sentence: 'that I as a God would want to join you?' , Alduin felt a giant book bash into his head. He completely ignored whatever pain it should have given him, only feeling irritated to turn to the culprit and scream. "What the hell was that for!?" Alduin roared at Maka as he gritted his teeth in rage. The girl, whose face was at first stern, had her eyes widen in surprise, mystified by the fact that someone was still able to yell at her even after taking a Maka Chop.

"Huh? You aren't hurt?"

"Hurt? I've MORE THINGS TO BE WORRIED ABOUT THAN GETTING HURT!" Alduin snapped at her, before a shadow suddenly descended over his forehead. Bang! Another chop. "Stop that!"

Bang! Third chop. "Will you stop doing that?"

BANG! 4th BIGGG chop. "Stop knocking on my head!"

"You are immune…" Maka raised her eye-brows in wonder as she continued to hit the complaining Alduin on the head, continuing to talk as she did. "But even then, you should know that Shinigami only stated that he would like to have you as a student. He never directly stated that he was forcing you to join us. And even with your attitude problems, given that you can take so many of my Maka Chops, I think that his decision to ask you to join is a right one. Think about it while I continue my experiment."

However, as she talked, Alduin was totally ignoring her, trying with extreme difficulty to keep himself under control. However, in the end, his impulsive and ill-tempered self was reaching his limit of annoyance resistance. "Okay! OKAY! I'll join your whatever stupid Death Taser Woolen Academy or what shit! Just stop annoying me with your goddamn chopping!" With a loud roar, Alduin finally gave in.

But the knocking didn't stop there. It got worse.

For now even Death himself was intrigued by Alduin's immunity to the CHOP, his gloved hand coming down onto Alduin's head in a furious series of blows that seem to move in tandem with Maka's own. "Well...Well this is indeed most unusual…" Standing still in total resignation, Alduin could only sigh heavily as the duo continued to assault his head. "Officers, am I allowed to go now?" Alduin muttered in a pitiful plea, his anger subdued by his desperation.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I got a bit distracted." Death apologised as he and Maka stopped their chopping, both apparently satisfied with their little experience.

"Yeah…'a bit'….."

Death continued on, with the most gleeful smile his mask could muster. Which Alduin would not call a smile since Death technically did not have any mouth beyond the three teeth at the bottom of his mask. In a voice that was chirpier beyond what Alduin thought impossible, Death acknowledged Alduin. "So, I welcome you Alduin to the DWMA, Death Weapon Meister Academy. While you are here, you will undergo training both as an academic student and as an DWMA Meister, since you obviously have no weapon partner."

Alduin did not understand what Shinigami or Death(either way works) meant by weapon partner. His idea of a weapon was a piece of metal mortals meld and make to make up for their pitiful strength. What he did not imagine were the Demon Weapons that are so rampant in this world he calls Planet Dirt. "Now, I'm not going to bore you with all the details. I'm sure you will catch up with things as we go. The most important thing, though, is that even if you are wanderer, do you have a place to stay here? It is required if you are to be a student."

"Here? Where's here?"

"Death City of course."

"So this is really the Underworld?"

"No, no, it's just named after me."

"Oh."

Wondering to himself whether he could even find a place for himself, Alduin could only shake his human head. "No, I don't have a place to stay…"

"Well, that's a bother indeed. Because if you don't have a place, then-"

"I think I can help with that. How about Alduin staying at my place! I have an extra room at the apartment. Might as well use it?" Maka suddenly offered out of the blue. Alduin did not appreciate it. Getting mortal assistance was never without an agenda.

"What?" As if on cue, Soul revived once he heard the offer. "You sure Maka? I mean we still have that idiotic cat to deal with…."

"Of course I'm sure. Besides it's one way to stop my dad from trying to move in." Alduin pouted at this. He was right about that. Thankfully, unlike most other mortals, this Maka was brutally honest about her reasons behind the offer.

"Don't really like your dad, huh? Well that makes two of us…" Alduin felt relieved a bit. At least he and her had something barely in common. Though his reasons for hating his dad are definitely far greater than her petty ones.

"Oh, you too? Well I guess that makes you a much more suitable tenant. And I will be able to help you with your orientation into the DWMA. The only thing you will probably need to do is to keep your own belongings clean, though seeing that you have no belongings beyond the clothes on you, I don't think that should be too much of a hassle. So what do you say?"

As he begun to think about the offer, Alduin tried to weigh the possibilities of him surviving or even doing anything without the offer. If he did not take it, he probably would not be able to become a DWMA 'student' (damn, he hated that word) and in turn he might be forced to leave this Death City place and right into the wide endless desert and its sun. And if he could find a place to stay, he still needed someone to help him get around the place. Understand a bit more of where he is. Sure, all he wanted from the mortals was best at a bare minimum, but it seemed like he was doomed to fail if this offer was not taken. So with his mouth twitching reluctantly, Alduin shook his head as he gave a sigh and a tired nod to Maka. He was just thinking too much.

"Alright," Maka smiled in a friendly light as she began to brutally drag Soul away, who promptly complained in a shout.

"Wait! I'm awake, you know." Soul pulled his dented skull back to normal as he got up, his face showing no indication of having just lost what should have been a life's supply of blood. Once again, their constitution was just downright weird.

"Come on, Alduin. I'll take you to our apartment." Alduin, a surprised look on his face, watched as Maka raised her open hand in support. At first he was apprehensive. His hand could only get within an inch of hers before darting back in caution. Deciding that he still did not trust her enough to even come in contact with her, the Dragon God-turned-boy silently walked by her, giving off a cold but otherwise just tired air. Unbothered by his social shyness, Maka kept up her smile as she and Soul walked together with Alduin, leaving through the door.

"Well, well. I like how the academy students make friends so easily." Death chirped from the platform. "Though…" His forehead furrowed and he had a concerned frown. His voice became deep and serious, a change he had only used in emergency situations. Staring up into the sky, beyond the Academy, Death saw his own yellow skulled- soul, encompassing the entirety of Death City.

But what was beyond was more interesting.

It was faint, so high up in the sky and atmosphere that Death could swear it should be the size of the entire world. A massive black soul, with two giant draconic wings, each large enough to touch the moon.

A soul of a true god.

**So now Alduin gets accepted into the DWMA. Hope you like this! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

“So here we are….I guess it’s messier than I imagined….”

Alduin looked around. Maka and Soul had brought him to their house/apartment. Apparently, someone else was in the house. Evidence? The strewn piles of fish and soap water.

“Is this a…..bra?” Alduin felt something at his feet and picked up the piece of clothing. “So this is your ‘cat’ problem?” Alduin whistled as Maka ran around trying to clean up the place while Soul sat down on a sofa to slack off.

“More like ‘witch’ problem….” Soul stated as he began to watch TV. Though, in reality, he was spending more time flipping through channels than actually looking at the screen.

“Witch?”

“I thought I told you already.”

Alduin jumped back as a voice came from below. At his feet was a black cat with an oversized witch hat on top of her grinning head. “A talking cat?”

“Who says that cats can’t talk? And anyway I’m not a witch, just a cat with an incredible raw amount of power. And you are, sweetie?”

“Alduin.”

“Well, Alduin. I’m Blair. And-” Poof! A puff of purple smoke covered up the cat. When it cleared, it revealed a well-endowed lady with purple long hair and in revealing clothes. “Argh!!” Before Soul could escape, Blair grabbed him, accidentally pressing him against her breasts.

Spurt!! Alduin sweat dropped as Soul nose-bled. “Ah he’s so cute when he does that!” Blair smiled as she patted the now unconscious Soul.

“Blair, next time don’t make such a mess of the house!! And you are speaking to our new tenant.” Maka called out from the kitchen.

“Oh? You are a tenant now?” Blair looked at Alduin, observing him. “Yes, now I not alon-”

“Blair, he’s also in the DWMA.”

“Sad face….Ah you guys at your academy always have so much fun while I just stay here at home dying of boredom.” Blair’s hair-ears drooped.

“Seems she had more fun thrashing the house….” Alduin thought as he helped Maka clean up the house while Blair continued to have ‘fun’ with Soul. “Help me…..”

“So where is my room?” Alduin asked Maka impatiently as he threw the last bag of fish trash into the trash chute. Usually as a god, he would get the things he wanted and now that old habit still persists.

“Sorry about that. Just let me get the keys.” Maka led Alduin to a door farthest away from the house. Alduin grew more impatient as his foot began to tap. As Maka put the key into the keyhole, he gritted his teeth. Things are so slow. “Go on in.” Alduin walked past her as he tried to calm himself down.

The room was nothing spectacular. It was simple: a desk, bed and a wardrobe were the only discernable pieces of furniture in the room. Furthermore, light shone from small glass objects attached to the wall. “Now that I’ve noticed it, what’s that?” Alduin noted the objects, pointing towards them for Maka.

Maka could only give him a blank face, disbelief written all over it. “Are you serious? Those are electric lamps.”

“Lamps?” Alduin placed his hand on one of them. “NO!!” Maka tried to stop him.

“AHH!! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!!!”  Alduin ran around as his hand was burned by the heat. Before, he would be shrugging off heat as if it was just an annoyance. Now without his natural heat resistance, Alduin was taken by surprise by the burning sensation.

Blowing at his hand, Alduin continued his frenzied run-about. “Here!!” Maka came with a bucket of ice cubes. Shoving his hand into the bucket, Alduin felt a deep sense of relief. “Ahhhhhh…..”

* * *

An hour later…..

“You sure are a lot of trouble….” Maka sighed from the kitchen as she began to cook dinner while Soul is helping to bandage Alduin’s scalded right hand while warding off Blair’s seduction.

“So you are not from Death City?” Maka asked as Alduin heard the sound of boiling and the smell of carrots.

“Nope, I’m just a traveller passing by who had been forcibly placed into a crazy academy led by Death himself.” Alduin half-lied as he flexed his bandaged hand. Looks cool, he noted as Soul continued to literally cat-fight with Blair.

“Alright here you are!” Alduin gawked as Maka placed a bowl of porridge in front of each of them. Except he didn’t know what is porridge. “Uhm….interesting…..What is this?” Alduin asked as he hesitantly drank the thick ‘soup’.

“It’s nothing really. Porridge. Just some rice and water and some seasoning.”

“KAH KAH!! THIS IS RICE?” Alduin nearly choked on the porridge he was eating half-way once he heard that. “Why so surprised? You’ve never seen this before?” Maka blinked as Alduin managed to regain control of his coughing.

“Oh….it’s just that I’ve never expected this to be rice.” Alduin quickly calmed down as he continued to eat. The porridge was okay, he thought. “But I’ve definitely eaten better.” Alduin thought back when he was god, anything was something he could eat. Once, he remembered, he ate a fellow dragon, when he was especially hungry. That meal was nothing short of spectacular, especially with a dash of seasoning and some fire breath infused into it.

“So….,huh?” Alduin looked around. He was alone in the living room, eating his porridge. In his daydreaming, everyone else save Maka had headed to their rooms with their food. “I guess people here don’t really have family feasts, huh?” Alduin groaned as he finished the porridge. “Sorry about that. That’s usually how it is.” Maka apologized.

“Argh….Enough with the apologies…..” Alduin snapped at Maka. “Huh?”  Maka tilted her head. “Nothing…nothing….I’ll just go…in my room and take a nap…” Alduin shook his head. As he was about to enter his room, Maka called out, “Hey make sure you wake up at 6 am. Got to go school.”

“Don’t tell me when to wake up, morta…..” Alduin muffled himself. “Damn it.” Luckily, Maka seemed to have missed Aldous’s angry remark.

“Alright, alright….I got it…” Alduin slammed the door behind him, giving himself a stretch as his back was now aching. “Freaking human body…”

Sitting upright at his bed, Alduin looked up through the window. The night sky was much more different than Skyrim’s, with the moon having a mouth that has blood pouring out of it.

At least the stars were comforting.

The beautiful constellations.

The reassuring sparkle of the lights of the night sky.

The very rare comet sailing across the sky on its endless pilgrimage through space and time.

All these made that moment of looking at the sky seem like the perfect time to reminisce about his past.

His mistakes.

His wrongdoings.

The time to think whether the decision to oppose his dad and revive the dragons to terrorize Skyrim was the right one.

The perfect moment to decide to turn over a new leaf and start anew.

“Fuck off!” Alduin swore.

And he slid under the bed covers and fell asleep, without the slightest bit of regret in his dark heart.

**Looks Alduin is still big bad Alduin the Black Dragon. Hope you like this chapter. Peace! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

“Urgh….where am I?” Alduin got up from what had felt like an eternal slumber. “Man, what the hell is….huh?” Alduin looked at his hands as he was about to scratch his head to think. They are wings. His old black giant wings.

“No way, I’m a dragon again?” And he was. He was back in all his splendour , his scales, talons, his proud horns and his black scaled tail. Alduin felt suddenly relieved in this body compared to that of his human one.

Alduin could feel a feeling he had never experienced for a while. Excitement and happiness filled him as he flew around, taking in this nauseous feeling of flight again. Energy came in renewed and he tried to shout and laughed as a storm appeared to acknowledge his call.

Looking around, Alduin fully expected himself to be in the Hall of Divines, back in Skyrim and away from that vile place. But it was not to be.

Alduin found himself in a large empty space with strange light all around him. The ground, or what was left of it, was fragmented and floating around randomly, spiraling and bumping into each other like asteroids. Alduin looked down and he gasped as he witnessed the Sun, with all its grandeur and light being absorbed into a giant cloud, with something in the centre of the giant mass that he could not see clearly. The only thing he could see was a bright circle encompassing it and even that was barely visible.

To see what that thing was, Alduin flew closer in his curiosity. “Argh!!” Suddenly, he felt a giant pull began to exert on him. Trying to pull away, Alduin attempted to flap his wings as fast as he can but the strength of the pull was great. He was only able to get to a stalemate and there he was flapping for his goddamn life, as if he was in a game of tug of war and he is the rope.

What was a few minutes fighting for his own life was like a few decades, as each second passed by with Alduin concentrating incredibly on his wings as they beat with a solid rhythm.

This feeling of helplessness, he remembered the last and only time he had it. It was when he was at the Dovahkin’s feet, weakened, beaten and powerless. The slow deliberate steps, the triumphant smile of the warrior and the mad gaze of his eyes, piercing fear into his heart. Raising his weapon, the Dovahkin sought to skin Alduin alive, humiliating and dishonoring him. It was only an hour later did the ‘Chosen One’ finally gave the deathblow and sent Alduin back to the Halls of the Divines. It tortured him, just as he is being tortured now.

“I don’t want to die again.” Alduin thought frantically.

“And you will not, brother….” Alduin, eyes-widened, watched as a gray-black dragon grabbed him by the shoulder before pulling him out of the thing’s gravitational reach.

“Having fun, I see, brother Alduin…”

“Paarthurnax!?” Alduin glared at his own brother, the Skyrim Dragon God of the Voice or Thu’um. “You dare show your impudent face to me-” As he was about to charge at his brother, Alduin suddenly felt his strength draining again mid-roar and he fell over, once again in his human form. “What did you do?” He muttered scornfully as he got up again, eyes wide in disbelief at his transformation.

“Is that how you treat someone who saved you, brother?” Paarthurnax towered over Alduin as they stood on a floating rock a safe distance away from the cloud mass and the absorbing object.

“Just tell me where am I?” Alduin snapped, ignoring the fact that Paarthurnax had the obvious advantage.

“You haven’t figured it out? You are sleeping. This is all just some dream. Of course I’m interfering with the dream. I’m here to give you a warning.”

“Warning?”

“That object is something Father has seen in his visions of late. I have convened with my students the Graybeards and after we have looked at the ancient texts………” Paarthurnax suddenly went silent, hesitant to continue.

Growing impatient, Alduin threw a stone at his older brother’s face, breaking his brother’s hesitance. “C’mon out with it for Chaos’ sakes!!”

“You are in danger….” Dan dan daannnn. Alduin looked around, confused where the music came from. Paarthurnox seemed oblivious to the sound.

“I’m in danger?” Dan dan daaaannnnnn. Alduin gritted his teeth, his fist clenched to punch the goddamn musicians to Oblivion.

“From what?” DAN DAN DAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!! “Shut the hell up!!” Alduin screamed as even Paarthurnax began to notice.

“Chaos himself is coming.” DANNNN DANNNN DANNNNNNNN!!!!! But this time, Alduin didn’t hear this, his eyes wide with utter shock at his brother’s words.

“Cha…..Chaos…..” Alduin felt his hand shiver uncontrollably. A shiver went down his spine and his Adam’s Apple pushed against his throat. Paarthurnax had the same grim look on his face, mirroring Alduin’s. They both knew the gravity of the situation.

Chaos. Not a mortal. Not a god. But a phenomenon. A goddamn living phenomenon. If Alduin was the god of destruction of Skyrim, then Chaos is the universal version of him. All-knowing, all-seeing and all-powerful. Ancestor of gods and humans alike. Even Akatosh, Alduin and Paarthurnax’s dad, could not match Chaos, for even Time itself, the fourth dimension, cannot stop him.

“And it’s all your fault, brother.” Paarthurnax poked his giant wing thumb accusingly at Alduin. “You messed up Skyrim with your havoc and mayhem. Chaos has detected the darkness within you and now he wants to renew the universe and ‘purify’ it.”

“My fault? So what you guys up there just want to lay all the blame on me and make me do all the work?” Alduin retorted.

“Actually, yes.” Alduin gawked at Paarthurnax’s brutal honesty. “Ahh don’t worry brother. We won’t be leaving you all alone. Of course we will help you out with a bit of guidance here and there but in the end you are the only one who can stop Chaos.”

“Ohhhhhh so now I’m the ‘Chosen One’,” Alduin spoke with deep sarcasm, emphasizing on the last two words. “So what are you gonna do? Banish me to some mortal realm and take away all my powers. Then you throw down some symbolic weapon of mine like a, let’s say, thunder hammer which I cannot lift unless I proved that I have learned my lesson. Then finally I rise up to godhood again and fight my eternal enemy in a battle of epic proportions that will result in me triumphing over him. Then we all live happily ever after. _Please…._ Like that’s gonna happen.”

“Ha ha ha, your humour, though rare, always brings laughter even in the most inappropriate times. And don’t worry that sort of thing only happens in the movies.” Paarthurnax assured him. “But be serious, brother. Chaos must not be trifled with. And you must understand the world you currently live in better; else the key to beating Chaos will be lost.”

“Then at least give me back my Thu’um! I’m powerless now. Against a freaking god killer, a power or two would be very reassuring.”

“In time, brother. In time. I must go now. Father is running out of power to place me in here. I don’t have much time. Any last words for him? ”

“Just tell the old man to take his pills and wait for me to shove my foot up his ass for banishing me in the first place.”

“Alright, brother. I’ll tell him to wait for good news and that you will make him brother.” As Paarthurnax began to fade, he seemed to suddenly remember something.

“Oh yes. Remember this, Alduin. _There’s never two of anything………._ ” Paarthurnax faded away, leaving Alduin alone on the rock.

“Wha…..Never two of….Arghhh!!!” Alduin gasped as the cloud mass had somehow managed to reach the rock he was standing on.

 **“Toooooo much staainnnssss…..”** Alduin heard the disjointed voice all around as he lost his grip on the rock. **“Too much impuritiesssss…”**

“AHHHHHH!!!!!” Alduin screamed as he fell into the dark object in the centre of the cloud mass.

Bang!! Alduin was shocked awake as a giant book the size of a bookshelf came down on his head. “TIME TO WAKE YOU UP!!! SUPER MAKA CHOPPP!!!!”

BANG!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quality may seem like a sudden drop from the last 4, since I had actually done this a while ago before gaining a lot more experience. I am in the process of renewing these past chapters, so do bear with the drop for now.

“Ouch…….Watch it….” Alduin moaned as Maka rubbed cooling cream on his sore head. Apparently, she had heard him screaming during his sleep and despite her previous Maka Chops on his head, she was unable to wake him up due to his ridiculous immunity. Thus she had to dish out the Super Maka Chop.

“I never expected someone to survive that.” Maka said as Soul appeared all dressed for school. He was wearing a long-sleeved orange black sweater and matching running jeans. He was also sporting a headband with the words ‘Soul’ on it. “Then why the hell did you try it on him?” Soul snorted.

“Like I said, Soul, I had no choice. So, Alduin, you have nightmares?”

“Yeh, what about them?” Alduin tried to avoid her questions as he bite through the breakfast she made, a simple toast. The bookworm, unlike Soul, seemed to prefer a uniform as she wore a white long-sleeved formal shirt with a yellow vest and a red-black striped short skirt.

“Well, you see, most of the time in the movies when there’s nightmares, they are usually either a vision into the future or a warning or something along that lines.”

“Well, those are the movies. A nightmare is a nightmare and I rather forget it,” Alduin was annoyed from her curiosity. “Alright…alright…I’ll back off…” Maka raised her hands in peace as she finished applying the cream.

“Good. Stay that way…” Muttering under his breath, Alduin looked at the clock. “6 exactly. So are we gonna go or not?”

“Yes we are. Just need to get some books and we will be off.”

* * *

 

A few minutes later,

Alduin and company were heading straight for the DWMA. Maka, the model student apparently, had taken the initiative to introduce Alduin to the DWMA proceedings and classes.

“So got all of it?” She asked cheerily as they continued walking.

“Um…..let’s see. We have Science, Maths, Social Studies, PE, Weapon Training….All seem quite normal…..And then Attitude Problem classes, Ways to deal with Excalibur Classes, Madness Classes, How to avoid a Big Head classes…..Are you sure these are for real?” Alduin raised his eyebrow questioningly.

“Yup, and if you are interested you can practice your gun at the shooting range in the Academy.”

“Gun?”

“Don’t you have one in your holster?” Maka pointed at the L-shaped object.

“Oh you mean this? Oh yeah I almost forgot about it.” Alduin quickly covered the fact that he didn’t know it was a gun. “So you are a gun meister?” Soul asked out of the blue.

“Erm…erm…..” Alduin didn’t know what to say. “It’s alright. We won’t intrude any more. Right Soul?” Maka jabbed Soul in the ribs as a warning. “Right…right….” Soul quickly nodded as the trio walked on, the atmosphere awkward and any further conversation was impossible.

Ten minutes later,

“So I would like to give you Alduin. He’s a new student here and I hope you all will treat him nicely.” Alduin looked nervously at the class teacher. He was a normal guy, except the fact his clothes had a surgery theme on them, with many noticeable stitches and the gray-haired man had a freaking screw in the side of his head. Even his face had stitches.

“Yes Professor Stein.”

“Now Alduin would you take a seat beside the three empty ones?”

Obeying, Alduin groaned as he sat at the seat at the third row, which is the nearest to the stairs dividing the rows of tables.

This is gonna be a long day.

At 7.59 am,

Alduin twirled his pen in boredom. The good doctor is now dissecting some sort of super endangered panda for everyone to see. However, Alduin felt that the doctor’s methods were boring. Especially if you compare it to decapitation, roasting with a fire breath, tearing apart with your razor sharp claws, squishing mortals under your foot. Yeah, that sort of thing.

Looking up to pass the time, Alduin watched as the minute hand moved directly over number  12, signifying that the time is 8 o’clock.

Then the door opened and whoever came in caused Alduin to drop his pen and his jaw to drop.

“Well Well Mr Kid. You are well aware that you and your partners should have arrived here at 7……”

“Don’t say 7!” Alduin watched as the black-suited boy gave an outburst. “Say 8! 8! 7 is a number that cannot be symmetrical no matter where you look at it. I want 8! 8 is a number that can be symmetrical both horizontally and vertically. And that….Woahh!!!”

Distracted, Kid was suddenly tripped by a leg of Stein’s chair., deliberately placed in his path. “Ah hahahahahaha!!!” The blond haired girl accompanying Kid laughed at it, as if she had been on some sort of energetic steroids.

“Now then, Ms Patty and Liz, would you be so kind as to bring Mr. Kid to his seat, thank you. Oh and say hi to your new classmate, Alduin. So now let’s continue….”

Alduin watched as the two girls named Patty and Liz dragged the boy up the stairs and to the three seats right beside. “You got to be kidding me….” He groaned, remembering his experience with them.

“So you are new here?” Liz asked him. He nodded, silent and with a dark face.

“Not very friendly huh? Well I guess everyone is a bit pressurized by the competition so they are a bit cold…But the DWMA is quite a nice place. So don’t worry.”

“Competition?”

“Oh sorry, forgot you were new here. Death has announced that he had found a rare artifact that he now putting up as an award for a contest. According to Kid, his dad is….”

“Wait a minute.” Alduin stopped her mid-sentence. “Death is Kid’s dad? And Death is married? A freaking reaper has a wife?”

“Don’t ask me. Kid probably knows more about his mother. I’m just a partner. But anyway, the contest happens 6 months from now but people are anticipating it a lot.”

“So what is this contest anyway? A battle royale? Treasure hunt? A tournament?”

“Sorry, new guy. I don’t know. Death just said it’s a contest and not even Kid knows what his dad is doing most of the time.”

“Liz, you talking to the new guy? Hiyah, I’m Patty.” The cheerful girl waved her hands in a ‘Hi’.

“Uh….hi…..” Alduin decided it’s best to ignore them and he went back to chewing on his pen and twirling it around.

At break time,

Alduin rubbed his head in frustration. Already, the school content is getting boring. As a god of Time, he had pretty known a lot about the world and now some mere mortal teacher is just trying to teach him what he already knows. And Alduin could feel the eyes on him. Apparently, he wasn’t supposed to be alone. Unless he is autonomous weapon, Alduin was supposed to have a weapon partner.

“You can transform into a scythe?” He had looked at Soul with unbelieving eyes at first. But when a flash of light surrounded the boy and then revealed as a scythe, Alduin was pretty much tongue-tied.

“Aw man, Paarthurnax. I really need some ‘guidance’ right now….”

“YAHOOO!!!!” Alduin jumped back as the same ninja boy from before landed right on top of his desk. “Hey new guy. Everyone is talking about you, you know. Man, you are stealing the spotlight from Black Star. Me, the Star of the Academy.” The boy snorted and Alduin sweatdropped. “If you are a star, then I am a freaking god…..” Alduin shook his head as he tried to ignore the noisy kid.

“Haha, I plan to surpass God!!!”

“Then plan somewhere else, you asshole…Not in my face…Jeez…” Alduin rubbed his face, annoyed and planning to punch the boy.

As Black Star began to write heaps of praises to himself on the board, Alduin noticed from the corner of his eye the same woman who apologized to him approaching. Walking up to him, she had a gentle smile on his face, a smile that put Alduin on guard.

“What do you want?” Alduin frowned. When someone acts gentle to you in Skyrim, they are more than likely to stab you in the back. And if they are for real, they are quickly killed off by those who actually have a backbone.

“Sorry about that…..Black Star’s always like this but he’s quite a reliable guy.”

“You are his partner?” The woman nodded.

“I’m surprised…..You two don’t seem very compatiable….” Alduin sweatdropped as Black Star threw a piece of paper with a badly drawn star at him. “That’s my signature. Keep it to remember that you knew someone known as Black Star.”

“Screw you….” Alduin muttered as the woman urged Black Star to stop his ego attacks.

“I’m sorry. I’ve haven’t really introduced.....I’m Tsubaki….And you are?”

“Aren’t you paying attention during Stein’s intro?”

“I just wanted to hear it from you. And anyway, Stein forgot to give your full name.”

“That is my full name. I’m Alduin….idiot…”Alduin whispered the last word, making sure it is inaudible.

“Oh then sorry about the trouble….” Tsubaki smiled again. “I’ve see that you guys have already introduced…” Alduin turned to see Maka and Soul approaching. Liz and Patty, with Death the Kid now fully awake, were also there.

“What are you guys? Some sort of gang?” Alduin asked as the group gathered.

“Oh it’s nothing….” Death the Kid was the one who first spoke.

“We just want to see your combat skills…..” Black Star was next.

“And so we  want to challenge you….It’s just a friendly match nothing more. Professor Stein is overseeing it.” Maka winked. Wide-eyed, Alduin snapped. “You dudes want to fight me?.......Who do you think you are?”

 Alduin scanned the faces of the three meisters. Each were full with confidence in their own abilities. “They might actually beat me. I don’t even know what I can do….” Alduin thought as he nibbled his pen.

“But I guess I better late than never…..”


End file.
